The white butterfly chair
by olympic8898
Summary: Okay sorry about the no defined paragraphs thing it is because I downloaded via RTF file... Anyways really good story please review  No flames    Umm to explain it I guess you could say it is a story about a series of murders and they have to investigate!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story and I wish I did!

Ziva, Tony and Mcgee were all sitting in the bullpen flicking paper footballs at each other when Gibb's came down the stairs

in his condescending way as he said "Gear up, dead marine at 249 School St. Down by Kacey's bar." All three of the young agents started to

grab their guns when Gibb's in his usual way said "Except for you Mcgee. You have to help Abby today"

"Not exactly punishment." Mcgee murmered under his breath.

"I heard that Mcgee!" Gibbs said as the elevator doors closed. The elevator ride down was excruciatingly awkward as Tony rambled off

some film reference Ziva fiddled with her gun holster and Gibb's sipped his coffee. When they finally got outside Gibb's passed Tony the keys

and said he would ride with Ducky since Palmer was visiting his parents. It was very unlike him, but ever since he retired and came back...

When they arrived at the crime scene it looked like a normal two family home, but when they got to the second floor a gruesome sight awaited...

Blood everywhere and when they got to the last room on the very end of the house there was a woman in a navy uniform that was stained with blood,

her face was barely recognizable fingerprints were filed off and her teeth were all pulled out she was sitting in a butterfly chair that looked as if it used to

be white... Tony was snapping photos and flinching as he looked around. Ziva was trying to not stain her khaki pants while looking for a weapon on the

ground. This was the sight Gibb's and Ducky walked into, not very pretty...

"Ducky get me the TOD, Ziva take pictures and Tony, Get me a coffee." Gibb's said after taking a quick glance around the room while putting on

his gloves. As Tony left after Ziva and Ducky gave him their orders.

"I have a TOD Jethro, she died at 0200 this morning. The amount of blood loss could be COD, but with the amount of blood around the house there

could be others." Ducky was being very cranky today. Everyone thought it was just because of Palmer being gone but there must be something else. Tony had

just walked in with the coffee when Gibb's had a new order for him. "Take blood samples from all the rooms." Then walked out the door.

"See you in an hour Tony." Ziva whispered on her way out.

PLEASE REVIEW! (Flamers will be blocked!)


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony finally entered the bullpen with his arms full of samples no one was there so he figured he would bring

the samples down to Labby. When he got to the lab no one was there either and the evidence was not on the table

so he put down the blood samples and walked into Autopsy no one was there. '_What is going on?' _Tony thought

to himself. He checked MTAC and even called cellphones which he figured out eventually that they were on

everyones desk. He even went up to Vance's office and no one was there. He finally gave up and was walking back

to Abby's lab when something stopped him, he walked into observation and saw the entire team even Ducky and Abby

in interrogation talking about him! He decided he would eavesdrop for a little while.

"What should we do?" Ziva questioned.

"I think we should do what we always do for Tony." Abby put in her answer.

"No gift certificates aren't a good gift for Tony he just spends it all on himself." Mcgee said. Tony took offense

at this remark and was ready to leave when Gibb's put in his suggestion,

"Why not just get him a giftcard a date with some girl and a card? It will get him to shut up for another 365 days."

That sounded like a good plan to them so they all left Ziva exiting last she looked at the mirror, which made Tony think

she had X-ray vision so he ducked. When he peeked up she was gone...

After the little observation escapade Tony decided he would go back to Abby's lab but first he grabbed her a

CAF-POW. when he got there Mcgee was scanning the computer like nothing had happened while Abby was in front of the

monitor looking suspicious. Tony knew Abby couldn't keep a secret so he targeted her first. He gave her the CAF-POW and a hug,

when he did that abby turned around with a *what do you want* look on her face. When he saw that he pretended to take offense. Which

he was okay at but definitely not that good. So he just said "Nothing! Am I not allowed to bring my favorite forensic scientist a CAF-POW?"

with that Abby just turned around and started scanning fingerprints.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony walked out of the lab a little disgruntled, Mcgee started laughing very hard so Tony poked

his head into the door and asked "What are you laughing at Mcgoo?" All Mcgee did was keep laughing

so Tony just walked away and tried to forget the entire thing. He walked into autopsy to see Gibbs with a face shield is

actually looking interested in what Ducky had to say. (Even when he got off subject!) Tony cleared his throat to try and get

they're attention. It worked.

"What do you want Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Ummmmm..." Tony said quite embarrassed.

"Here Tony why don't you come and take a look? She has been cleaned off I promise." Ducky said with a chuckle

remembering how Tony had flinched when he saw the state of the house. Tony walked over and took a glance (he had secretly never

liked the whole gut's and gore thing. Unless it was in the movies, of course.) He was trying to politely leave but Ducky just kept on pointing

at things and naming them all, when finally Gibb's got fed up with it and just said "Ducky I need a cause of death please."

"Oh, right of course... Well, our Jane Doe here was killed by enough shots to make the formation of a butterfly. A calling card of

some sort, perhaps." After Gibb's left satisfied with the answer Ducky gave him, Ducky turned around and tried to continue telling Tony about the

joy's of the human insides, when he realized Tony wasn't there anymore so he just gave up and started sewing up the body.

Gibb's walked into Abby's lab to find her and Mcgee were working like crazy, Abby was trying to test as many of the 20 or more blood samples Tony

took, at once! And since there was no computer Mcgee was working on extracting any information, on any female petty officer, anywhere in the area. With

no luck so far. "Hi Gibb's! I knew you were going to come I just didn't know it would be this soon." Abby said, she obviously had a touch of the jitters. "I am

still working on all those blood samples I haven't found anything yet and I will let you know as soon as I do." When she was done talking Gibb's kissed her on the

forehead and handed her a CAF-POW. Of course this made Abby smile and get back to work.

"Any luck yet Mcgee?" Gibb's turned around and asked.

"Uh... Not yet boss, there are a lot of blonde female petty officers in the area." Mcgee answered him, his voice stretched at least a half-octave higher with

the stress of the search getting to him. (I mean give him a break he has looked at probably over 500 pictures today.) Gibb's was about to tell him to try harder when

his cellphone started ringing, he immediately walked out.

"Ziva, Dinozzo let's go we have another killing, same street different house." Gibb's said in his usual demanding way as most of his team ran to the elevator

after him...

Please review or I might stop writing this!


End file.
